Following Hope
by Mysteerya
Summary: Megan Connolly has the potential to be the Ministry of Magic's most illustrious Auror but due to the corruption in the Ministry & a tragic mistake, her career has faltered. Her future seems to brighten when Dumbledore recruits her for theOrderofthePhoneix


_Hot. Dusty. Isolated. Surely Moody could've thought of a better place…well I suppose he thought this was the best place, knowing him._

_Scanning the fields of tall brittle grass around me. Flat and sparse to the south. Hilly and sparse to the East and West. And to the North…more hilly and…more sparse although that could be greenery a way in the distance. I had no idea the drought was so wide-spread and acute._

_Checking my watch. Two minutes late. I hope nothing's gone wrong. _ _Looking up again._ _Moody might be up to a trick…retribution for that time I exchanged that enchanted eye of his with a false one._

A popping sound followed by the familiar scolding voice that sounded like a bus driving along a gravel road. "What're you standing out in the open for?"

I wheeled around, my ponytail of golden honey whipped around my neck. I was only slightly startled to see in the infamous Mad-Eye Moody and the man that inspires either unfailing admiration or unadulterated scorn, the honorable Albus Dumbledore. "There's a whole lot of open, if you haven't notice. I wasn't about to subject myself to chiggers waiting for you. I arrived precisely when you told me and you weren't here."

"I apologize for our tardiness," spoke Dumbledore courteously. "I am at fault for our delay and you'll learn why in a moment."

The sun's heat of late June quickly absorbed into my fair skin, summoning the sprinkle of freckles on my shoulders and cheeks. There wasn't a cloud of relief in sight. I didn't know how Dumbledore could go around wearing all those robes on a day like this, let alone Moody in his dark, drab garb.

"Apology accepted. I was only worried that something happened." I squinted in the hot summer light; it was at its zenith. We were like food displayed under a heat lamp in a buffet. Perspiration started to penetrate the skin of my companions, myself included. "So, what's this little meeting about?"

"A proposition that I have to ask of you," Dumbledore said charmingly. His blue eyes were merry but they still contained the residue of some long carried burden.

"A proposition?" I asked, intrigued. I folded my arms across my, and I have to be perfectly frank, my favorable bosom. I didn't know I had such an attractive chest until a few of the boys back at the academy for auror training made some comments. As pleased as I am with one of my finest features, I have never let it go to my head and I have seldom used it as a way of manipulating a situation to get what I want. "Why I'd be delighted to hear it."

"Excellent," answered Dumbledore. "I've consulted Moody on this matter recently and he recommended on recruiting your services."

"Oh, did he now?" I glanced playfully suspicious eyes at Moody. "I thought he resented me."

"I can't help it if that's my only means of expressing affection," the senior Auror grumbled. As stern as his face was, there was a merry twinkle in his eye.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Alastor has the fullest confidence in you, Megan Connolly, as does Kingsley Shacklebolt and the rest the Auror community."

"Whatever for?" I was getting hot and growing anxious. A secret meeting with Dumbledore and Moody was unnerving, especially as Dumbledore's face turned serious.

"Have you heard anything about a secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix?"

I looked at both of them, stumped. "No," I said cautiously, wondering if I should have known.

"Oh, good," exclaimed Dumbledore modestly. "Allow me to enlighten you." Dumbledore quickly, but effectively and above all, lovingly, described his secret force, a team of volunteers closely linked to Dumbledore that risked everything to bring an end to Voldemort and his minions. "So, would you be willing to join us?"

I forgot the heat that was pressing in all around me. I looked from Dumbledore's slightly amused face to Moody who wore an expression of surly scrutiny. I think he was ready to take me down if I said no.

"Of course but why me? I don't know what I could possibly offer as an advantage."

"Bah," grumbled Moody. "Modesty, however virtuous, can be downright irritating when dripping from _your_ mouth."

Dumbledore beamed. "Alastor tells me you've quite the record; one that seriously challenges our dear friend here. The Order is looking for someone who is as skilled and talented as you are."

"To do what, might I ask?"

"To act in one's place because he has been confined to his home."

I blinked in confusion. "Is this one of your riddles, Sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes glowed with mirth. "Not intentionally, I confess, but nevertheless, amusing. I daresay you have heard of Sirius Black."

"Yes," I said slowly, my voice thick with curiosity. "He's considered highly dangerous and incredibly elusive."

"Do you consider him to be so?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." I felt my confidence falter and I felt embarrassed. I was afraid of an impending revelation. "I have no reason to believe otherwise."

"Well now, on the contrary, the man is quite the opposite of your current conception of him."

"Oh, is he now? I suppose he sent you an owl asking you to tea and crumpets?"

"The poor man suffers from an inflated nefarious reputation that is purely false."

Suddenly this seemed familiar. "Is that so? Most villains would describe themselves as such."

"Well, yes. But, as it turns out, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather."

"Oh. Well, how…unfortunate."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Forgive me, Professor Dumbledore, but I don't know why we're discussing this."

"Well, I thought it would be courteous to brief you on the situation because I hope that you will agree to work with us."

"Yes, that's fine, but what does Sirius Black have to do with this?"

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes. "Black can't watch over Harry so Albus here wants you to do it for him. He can't show himself in public." Dumbledore elaborated further, enlightening me to the truth.

"Now Megan, I hope you'll consider the matter further," said Dumbledore turning his wizened blue eyes on me. "A hasty decision isn't wise. Consider your other obligations and the consequences that will surely follow."

"Albus, there's no time for that," interrupted Moody. "I've been telling you she's perfect for the job."

"Well we can't afford to take chances on people who aren't willing to make sacrifices," replied Dumbledore.

"When do I begin?"

"Right away," answered Moody.

"No, no. Not yet, Alastor. She'll train Harry when I believe the opportunity has presented itself."

"Then why ask me to do this now?" I queried with some confusion.

"I delay your assignment to Harry because I believe it will be to everyone's benefit. Don't you think you should become acquainted with the Order before working so closely with Harry?"

"Your wisdom puts me to shame, Professor," I acknowledged.

"Oh, I hope you are not shamed too deeply. It was a fitting question." Dumbledore glanced at what could be called a watch although no Muggle or weak-minded witch or wizard would ever have been able to read it. "My, my. I appear to be running behind schedule today. I must go. Megan, Alastor will escort you to our headquarters so you know where to find us. And it was a pleasure to spend some lovely summer sun with the both of you." Dumbledore bade us a farewell and popped away.

Moody turned his magical eye on me. "I'm cooking out here under this sun. Let's go somewhere where the sun never shines," he smirked. Then, seizing my hand before I could react, we apparated to a grungy suburb of London.


End file.
